Kori y Yuki
by SoyNadie
Summary: Akuma es el mismisimo demonio y pretende acabar con todos los mundos, en el pasado fue vencido por un ángel ¿qué tienen que ver Kori y Yuki en esto?¿qué pensaran de los detectives espirituales?¿habrá sitio para el amor en la guerra? ¡pasen y lean1


**Kori y Yuki**

Siiiii!! Ya llegué con un nuevo fanfic (el otro lo tengo algo abandonado TOT)… espero que sea bienvenido! - ¡¡¡**Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece!!! Pero Kori y Yuki si! - **

"…………" **--- lo que piensan los personajes -**

**Capitulo I**: Akuma y el ángel

-"No sé si están preparados, ya han pasado cinco años, cinco años que no luchan a excepción de Hiei pero no creo que quiera venir a esta misión, seguro que Mokuro lo tiene muy ocupado con los trabajos del Makai…"-pensaba el príncipe del mundo espiritual.

-Señor aquí tiene su té- indicó su sirviente, Ogri, con una reverencia.-si me permite el señor preguntarle qué le sucede…

-Ay Ogri si tan solo yo lo supiese, lo cierto es que mi padre me llamó y me comunicó que un nuevo enemigo se acerca dicen que es demasiado fuerte y que ni siquiera Yusuke y los chicos lograrán vencerlos…

-mi señor con todo el respeto Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei son muy fuertes y forman un equipo indestructible- decía el sirviente para tranquilizar a Coenma.

-Eso mismo le respondí yo a mi padre y me dijo que…

Flaix back

-No son indestructibles, y no lo serán nunca porque nadie es indestructible, los hay mas fuertes y mas débiles pero eso no cambia las cosas, hijo este enemigo es muy superior a ellos y está dispuesto a acabar con los reinados de los tres mundos, no lo entiendes esto será la guerra…- comentaba un muy preocupado Enma.

-Pero papá si ese demonio pretende acabar con los reinados Yomi aportará a sus grupos, no estaremos solos, seguro que él querrá aliarse y no creo que pueda vencer a los detectives espirituales y a los secuaces de Yomi y Mokuro también aportará por su parte… no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos tanto sea quien sea el enemigo no podrá contra el Makai y el mundo espiritual.-decía Coenma interrumpiendo a su padre.

-¡Idiota! ¿Crees que de ser como tú dices estaría preocupado? ¡Nadie puede vencer a Akuma!(Satanás… creo .) Solo una persona lo logró "Tenshi Kori" dicen que es el ángel de las nieves y con su poder logró apagar la llama del mal, la llama morada descendiente del mismísimo infierno.- explicaba de la maneras mas fácil el amo del mundo espiritual a su hijo.

-Creí que la llama descendiente del infierno era la llama negra que controla Hiei.

-Hijo hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, el Makai es el mundo demoníaco, pero no es el infierno, y el Reikai no es el cielo mas bien es el portal que dá al cielo… Hiei maneja la llama negra la más fuerte del Makai y capaz de vencer a muchos pero no demos compararnos con los seres del infierno o del cielo porque somos completamente diferentes.

-Y ¿Cómo venció ese ángel a Akuma?-preguntaba intrigado el pequeño príncipe.

-lo cierto es qué no estoy muy seguro se dice que Tenshi-Kori utilizó la luz ultravioleta que congeló el espíritu maligno de Akuma pero nunca pudo acabar con él del todo, el cuerpo de Akuma yace en una enorme roca de hielo y su cuerpo se encuentra a quilómetros de profundidad de la roca, el problema es que Akuma recibe poder del pensar malvado y de los seres sin fé y por eso la roca se está agrietando cada vez mas pronto será libre y nadie podrá hacer nada el ángel de las nieves quedó moribundo después de encerrar a Akuma y no se supo mas de él.- Enma hizo una pausa para dar su relato por acabado y pidió a su hijo- debes encontrarla forma de hallar a Tenshi-Kori.¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

-Sí-Coenma se quedó callado al ver el rostro de su padre, nunca lo había visto tan serio, después de meditar cada palabra que le había mencionado su padre hizo una reverencia y se marchó a su despacho.

Fin del flaix back.

-¿qué fue lo que le dijo señor Coenma?- pregunto intrigado Ogri pues su amo se había quedado muy pensativo y no contestaba.

-Dijo que tengo que encontrar a una persona para que los ayude- contesto Coenma intentando no preocupar a su sirviente- ¡Llama a Botan dile que la necesito ahora mismo!-Gritó y ordenó al ogro

-Sí mi señor –Ogri no tardo mucho en salir de la habitación pues él mismo admitía que su amo daba miedo en ocasiones.

(Ogri pov's on xD)

Corro por los pasillos, el señor Coenma no suele tener esa cara de preocupación seguro que es algo muy importante… valla llevo ya casi todo el palacio recorrido y ni rastro de Botan seguro que está en el ningenkai buscando almas para guiar… pero necesito encontrarla ahora mismo, si no la encuentro inmediatamente el señor Coenma me castigará a cien azotes…

(Ogri pov's off xD)

Ogri corría por los pasillos y abría todas las puertas haber si con un poco de suerte se encontraba a la guía de almas en alguna habitación del palacio pero no la encontraba y así continuó su búsqueda apresurada por los pasillos del palacio asta que topo con una joven.

-¡uff! Perdone señorita- dijo Ogri haciendo una reverencia y estirando la mano para ayudar a levantar a la joven que estaba en el frío suelo del palacio.

-no es nada Ogri tranquilo, pero deberías darte un respiro últimamente trabajas demasiado- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa- bien me voy a buscar mas almas para guiar, adiós.

-si, claro que valla bien… -"bien haber ¿dónde puede estar Botan?...un momento esa joven era…"- ¡BOTAN! ¡¡ESPERA!!

-¿Qué pasa Ogri?-dijo la chica sorprendida por el grito de su amigo.

-Veras…-mencionaba el sirviente muy agitado- El…señor Coenma te necesita en su despacho.

-bien de acuerdo- y sin mas Botan marchó hacia el despacho de su jefe.

Botan caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del palacio, le relajaba mucho caminar por allí porque todo estaba decorado de una manera muy armoniosa las paredes eran completamente blancas y la alfombra que cubría los pasillos era de una fina capa beige, las luces no eran muy potentes y alumbraban solo lo suficiente y los cuadros que predominaban no contaban con mucho color mas bien eran cuadros de paisajes con unos colores no muy fuertes: árboles con flores de cerezo, ríos de aguas cristalinas…

Finalmente llegó a la enorme puerta blanca que daba paso al despacho del pequeño príncipe, toco levemente la puerta y entró.

-Disculpe, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle mi señor?- dijo Botan haciendo una reverencia.

-Botan menos mal que estas aquí, necesito que localices a una chica, pero lo cierto es que no se si aún vive.-comentaba Coenma- se trata de Tenshi-Kori, era un…

-Ángel-dijo Botan interrumpiendo al pequeño- Un ángel de las nieves, superior a todo ser, dicen qué logró retener a Akuma congelándolo.

-Veo que estas bien informada ¿crees que podrás localizarla?

-pues lo cierto es que no lo sé con certeza dicen que murió porque después de congelar a Akuma no se ha vuelto a saber de ella, pero yo creo que ella izo lo mismo que Youko Kurama…- decía la guía espiritual con la mano en el mentón como si esa pose pensativa la ayudase a encontrar al ángel.-veré que puedo hacer, intentaré encontrarle pero no te prometo nada Coenma – dicho esto se marchó de la enorme sala para ir a un pequeño centro de control y buscar información de Tenshi-Kori.

(Botan pov's on xD)

- a ver…mmm… según esto Tenshi-Kori sacrificó todas sus fuerzas en retener a Akuma,…mmm…esto significa que tuvo oportunidad de hacer lo mismo que Youko y seguir viviendo en el cuerpo de un ningen, si mis deducciones son ciertas podré localizarla, la cuestión es ¿Cómo sabré quien es? Vamos a ver… según esto la reencarnación no varía… o sea que si Tenshi-Kori era un hombre se reencarnó en un hombre y si era mujer se reencarnó en una mujer… ¡¡nooooooo!! Los ángeles no tienen sexo alguno… esto no puedo hacerlo yo sola, iré a ver a Kurama seguro que él puede ayudarme.

(Botan pov's off xD)

Dicho esto Botan guardó los libros donde había conseguido la poca información en un bolso, se vistió con un uniforme escolar hizo aparecer su "remo-escoba-lo-que-sea" y se dirigió a casa de su amigo.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa de Kurama toco el timbre rezando por acordarse de llamarle Shuichi y no meter la pata, tocó el timbre y espero a qué le atendieran con una sonrisa fingida ya que estaba muy nerviosa.

-"Voy a estar con Kurama a solas"-pensaba muy sonrojada la guía.

-¡Buenos días señorita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-dijo Shiori la madre de Kurama.

-Buenos días señora Minamino, busco a Shuichi- respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto pasa, ahora mismo le diré que le buscan.

-Bien muchas gracias.-dicho esto Botan vio como la madre de Kurama se alejaba y subía las escaleras.

-"Valla que casa mas bonita tiene Kurama",- Botan se sentó en un sofá blanco de cuero, -"pensé que sería algo incomodo pero es un sofá muy cómodo, y esas flores son preciosas"…- y no cabía duda de que eran hermosas, eran unas rosas rojas y blancas que tenían un suave y fresco aroma.

Pasados cinco minutos, Shiori le llevo té a Botan y le pidió que esperara un rato a su hijo quien se estaba duchando, y que la disculpara porque ella se marchaba con una vecina.

-"bueno ahora estaremos solos en casa"-pensaba Botan con un leve color rosa en sus mejillas-"Kurama esta arriba DUCHÁNDOSE" –pensaba la guía quien ahora tenía toda la cara roja por lo que acababa de pensar.

-Botan ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaba Kurama al ver a su amiga totalmente roja y medio delirando en el sofá.- ¿Ha pasado algo en el Reikai?

-No, bueno si, bueno no- decía Botan con una diminuta gota de sangre en la nariz (pervertida ¬.¬)- Lo cierto es que necesito que me ayudes con unos documentos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Botan? Estas sangrando, deja que te limpie- inmediatamente el youkai cogió un pañuelo de papel y limpió la poca sangre que había en la nariz de su amiga- Y dime, ¿Qué documentos son esos?

-Pues… hablan de Tenshi-Kori, Coenma necesita que la encuentre y creemos que es muy posible que se aya reencarnado como tú, lo que pasa es que al ser un ángel no sabemos muy bien en qué se reencarnaría si en hombre…

-o mujer-dijo muy pensativo Kurama, era difícil de saber eso pero tenía a una persona en mente que podía ayudarles a encontrar al ángel.-Lo cierto es que no darte una respuesta pero si se reencarnó seguro que Hiei puede localizarla con su jagan.

-¡tienes razón! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-dijo muy feliz Botan, pues con la ayuda de Kurama y Hiei tenía mas oportunidades de localizarla- ¡bueno pues vamos al Makai!

-Veras Botan deberás ir a buscarlo tú sola, yo no puedo marcharme ahora tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, y casi no tengo tiempo.-espero que no te importe…-contestaba muy apenado Kurama, pues no se fiaba mucho de que Hiei cuidara de ella en el Makai.

-ommmm…esta bien, como quieras Kurama-kun-dijo Botan con un pequeña sonrisa pero una mirada triste, no le agradaba tener que ir sola al Makai-"¿Por qué tengo que ir sola?, me da un poco de miedo ir al mundo de los demonios, espero que no me pase nada malo…"-pensaba la chica ya caminando en dirección al bosque donde había un portal que daba al Makai muy cerca de la fortaleza de Mokuro, se paró de repente- "¿Por dónde estaba el portal?...a ver…eran diez árboles al frente, cuatro arbustos a la izquierda, dos pinos mas al frente y…y…¿qué mas era?..."-pensaba la chica con el dedo índice en el mentón.

-¿qué buscas onna?-preguntaba desde lo alto de uno de los pinos un chico de cabellos negros y ojos rubíes.

-¡eeh! ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?- decía una ahora alborotada Botan, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Hn, onna estoy aquí arriba….-contestó el Hiei con una gotita en la sien al ver a la chica alterada, e inquieta- ¿qué buscas?

-¡Hiei menos mal que te encuentro! Te buscaba a ti, necesito que uses tu jagan para encontrar a alguien, espero que puedas encontrarle- comentaba con voz tímida Botan pues se sentía incómoda dándole órdenes a un chico como Hiei.

-Hn, esta bien, ¿a quien busco?- dijo Hiei con mucha tranquilidad por lo visto no le había molestado que Botan le aya dado una orden.

-"no puede ser lo va hacer sin pedir nada a cambio"-pensaba la peliazul- se trata de Tenshi-Kori…[……… y entonces creemos que se reencarno en ningen pero no sabemos si es hombre o mujer.-después de contarle toda la historia y explicarle varias veces que los ángeles no tienen sexo al youkai, se sentó y espero que su amigo decida buscar al ángel.

Hiei se sacó la venda que cubre su frente y comenzó a buscar un poder parecido al espiritual,(recodando que Tenshi-Kori tenia un poder diferente ya que era un ser del cielo) pasaron las horas y Botan repasaba una y otra vez los documentos haber si así encontraba algo mas, Hiei estaba en un estado de total encuentro con su ser, meditaba tanto que incluso se había elevado unos centímetros del suelo y al cabo de un rato Hiei la encontró.

-Esta en Sudamérica, bueno hay dos poderes creo que no son malignos ninguno de los dos, ambos poderes están en diferentes países los separa una cordillera y los dos tienen mar…-dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y meditando Hiei.

-Bien Hiei, los estas haciendo genial, si es que no se que haríamos sin ti….-decía muy ilusionada Botan.

-Shhh, calla, aún hay mas…, puedo ver a una chica esta en una especie de centro ningen de esos a los que va Kurama (colegio), está mirando una manta colgada de un palo raro (bandera) es azul, roja y blanca y también tiene una estrella

-¡oh! Ya se de que países hablas Chile y Argentina, ¡seguro que es eso!, bien Hiei prepárate que marchamos ahora mismo para Chile iremos en mi remo-escoba-vete a saber.

-Ni hablar onna yo no me subo ahí ni loco- dijo el youkai poniéndose de pie y tapando su jagan.

-Vamos Hiei- decía Botan con cara de cachorrito- si me acompañas le diré a Coenma que te regale su maquina de hacer helados- comentaba la chica segura de que el imiko no sería capaz de rechazar algo así.

-Bien, iré pero no iré en esa cosa –dijo frío señalando el remo-escoba-vete a saber.

-como quieras supongo que a ti no se te ase difícil correr por el agua a tu velocidad….

Y así partieron rumbo a Chile no tardaron mucho en llegar pues los dos contaban con una inmensa velocidad, ahora solo les faltaba encontrar a la joven y descubrir de quien se trataba…..

**Bueno asta aquí el primer capi, dejen muchos REVIEWS plis! Si yo se que en el fondo cuesta dejarlos pero al menos me ponen ****leído bien ****(si les gusto) o**** leído mal ****( si no les gusto) xD ah! Y si alguien es bueno y me dice que es lo que lleva Botan si un remo una escoba (es que no me acuerdo bien n.nU)….**

**En el proximo capi presentaré a Yuki una simpática chilena!! **

**Besos y se cuidan! Ja ne!! HARUCO**


End file.
